Chanel And Noah
by POMfan
Summary: When Izzy gets kidnapped by an evil master brain, her best friends are going to save her. Her best girly friend Chanel and her best dude friend Noah. But the problem is.. they hate each other.. Pairings: IxO,HxL,BxG,HxA
1. Chanel And Noah

Noah and Chanel, an story by POMFan.

I don't own Total Drama.

Grammar is maybe a little bad because I'm Dutch..

Hope you like it.

ENJOY!

* * *

"**What!" Chanel said on her phone.**

**Chanel Mclean.. She is nice, crazy, beautiful , mean and cute..**

**The boys always likes her, but only two boys did not!**

**Noah, The sarcastic brain of the world famous show Total Drama.**

**And Harold, The red hair nerd of the world famous show Total Drama.**

**Chanel take on last look in the mirror, and she puts her aqua highlight hair behind her ear.**

**It was very beautiful with her shiny gold hair.**

**Then she takes a look at her clothes, aqua top and a little short grey skirt.**

**Black with aqua shoes where very cool and fits perfectly with her outfit.**

"**Are you sure it is her?" She said on her phone.**

"**We are very sure…" Someone said on the other side.**

"**Fuck! Thanks for calling" Then she hung up the phone.**

"**DAM IT!" She yelled and picked her black jack of her chair.**

**Then she walked out of the door and goes to her car.**

"**I will find you!" She said and began to ride.**

**Then she get a phone call from the one who she needed to talk to.**

"**Miss Mclean.." She said.**

"**Ah Chanel, you wanted to talk to me?" The voice said.**

"**Dam it , I know you got her Duncan!" She said angry to him.**

"**You are really beautiful you know that. " Duncan said to her with an flirty voice.**

"**Shut up and tell me where you are!" Chanel said blushing a little.**

"**Why would I ever do that princess.. " He said with and laugh.**

"**You will see Duncan, you will see." Then he laughed harder.**

"**Bye, gorgeous " He said and hung up the phone.**

"**DAM IT!" she said and put her phone next to her.**

**Then she ride to the place where she wanted to be, Duncan's old house.**

**She parked her car and saw that the door was open.**

**Just in case she takes her gun and walked in the house.**

**Maybe Duncan was still in here and wanted to kidnap her too.**

**Or maybe he is here to kill her or she will find her friend dead.**

**She walked down the stairs to the basement and then she heard something.**

**She looked around but then she felt an hand against her mouth and around her waist.**

**Dam it, this is my end she thought.**

"**You're working for Duncan?" The voice said .**

**Wait.. I know that voice.. that stupid , irritated voice.. She thought.**

"**Noah?" Chanel said still whit his hand on my mouth.**

**Then he let go of her and turned her around.**

"**Chanel? You're working for Duncan?" He said confused.**

"**No off course not!, I'm here to save Izzy.. My best friend!" She said and he rolled his eyes.**

"**So am I, you know.. she is my best friend too.. " He said.**

"**And also the fiancé of your buddy Owen." Chanel said walking up the stairs.**

"**Yes but Owen can't save her, he is to big you know " Noah said to her and walked up the stairs too.**

**Then they heard the front door getting closed.**

"**What was that?" Chanel said and they runs to the front door and they saw it was locked.**

"**It's locked." Noah said .**

**Then Chanel's phone rang and she picked it up.  
"Sorry for locking you princess but I don't want you around when I am doing my plans.." Duncan said and Chanel was getting angry.**

"**Drop dead! Locking me don't help for stopping you!" She said and she looked angry.**

"**The one who is going to die are you honey, goodbye!" He hung the phone again and she wanted to kick him where it hurts.**

"**Uh.. we maybe have a problem Chanel…" Noah said looking thought the windows.**

**Chanel looked too and they saw 5 guys with huge guns, they were really going to kill them.**

"**What are we going to do?" Chanel said and Noah picked her hand and then he runs upstairs to Duncan his room and then he waited.**

"**What are you…" Chanel said.**

"**Shhh.. You will see" He said and he listen very good.**

**Then he heard the guys get the door open and then he opens the window and jumps out of it.**

"**Jump! I will catch you!" Noah said when he stands up from the ground.**

**Chanel just jumped out of the window In Noah his arms.**

**Then they runs as fast as they can to Noah is car.**

**They step in and ride away as fast as they can.**

"**That was an close one.." Noah said with an smile.**

"**Yes it was.. so how are you.." Chanel said a little awkward..**

**She and Noah use to hate each other..**

**They usually never talked or spoke.. He hated her, and she him.**

**The only time they talk was when Bridgette and Geoff got married.**

"**I'm good.. and you?" Noah said a little awkward too.**

"**Yes me too…" **

"**So where are we going? We need to save her." Noah said to Chanel.**

"**Well Duncan always calls me on the phone.. I think we need help from Harold and Leshawna.. They could find his phone. " Chanel said and Noah smiled.**

"**Never thought that I would ever see him and her back again…" Noah said.**

"**I thought you hated him too" He said laughing.**

"**Yes I hate him.. he is stupid, even more stupid then you are" Chanel said.**

**Noah just looked at the road.**

**They were quiet the ride to Harold and Leshawna.**

**But maybe they finely can become friends…**

**Maybe even the best friends.. it will never be the same.**

* * *

I'm sorry If the grammar was bad.. I'm Dutch..

Well this was part 1, I don't know If Noah and Chanel are going to be an couple..

Because in real life I really don't like him as an boyfriend type..

So… maybe or maybe not.

Hope you like part 1 of this story.

Thanks for Reading and Review..

XOXO, POMFan


	2. House of computers

So I let you vote if Chanel and Noah are going to be an couple.

If you like it just review it..

I really don't like him in real because my little sis likes him.

I just let the fans chose.

Enjoy!

**Duncan was walking through his old home, he was angry.**

"**How did she ever escape if her car is still here?" He said to his 5 men.**

"**She took another car.. she was not alone.." One said .**

**Duncan turned around to look at him.**

"**With who was she then.. Tell me how do the one look like?" Duncan said .**

"**Well we don't exactly know that because they were… "**

**BAM! One shot was taken by Duncan.**

**The man in front of him felt down… dead.**

"**You guys are too stupid.. I will take them down with my two best man.."**

**Duncan said and the guys nodded and walked out the house.**

**Duncan picked his phone and called the one he needed.**

"**Alejandro.. Can you return me that favour?" Duncan said with an evil smile on his face.**

**In the car of Noah , Chanel was sleeping and Noah was driving to Harold and Leshawna their home.**

**They were the only one who could help them now.**

"**Chanel.. Wake up.. where almost there" Noah said to Chanel.**

"**Yes.. I'm awake…" Chanel just sit up and looked at the big house in front of them.**

"**Is that.. *yawn* Their house " She said and Noah nodded.**

**Then they stepped out and walked to the front door and knocked on it.**

**Then the door opens and a brown woman stands in front of them.**

"**Can I help you?" She said and Noah smiled.**

"**Don't you remember us?" He said and the girl started to smile.**

"**Offcourse I do Noah.. and Chanel you are looking good!" She said.**

"**You too Leshawna.. But we need to speak to your husband please." Chanel said and Leshawna let them in.**

"**Harold baby, there are two people here for you!" She yelled through the house and then he walked off the stairs.**

"**Hello Noah!" Harold said but then he looked at Chanel.**

"**GOSH! Why is she here?" He said and Chanel just stayed calm.**

"**Yes I hate you too, but you need to help me! Izzy is kidnapped" When she said that Leshawna looked at Chanel.**

"**By who?" She said and Harold walked to Chanel.**

"**Duncan, he is calling me all the time and when he calls again we need to know where he is " She said and Harold nodded and walked to his basement.**

"**Where is he going.. " Noah said and they just followed him to a room full with computers.**

"**Put this in your phone.." Harold said and Chanel just did what he said.**

"**We need to wait for Duncan his call, Just keep talking to him until I say stop"**

**Harold said and Chanel nodded.**

**And on the perfect timing, Duncan called her.**

**And Chanel did what Harold said, picking up the phone.**

"**Miss Mclean.." She said and heard Duncan grown a little.**

"**You are still alive.. how did you survive?" He said and the computers starts to beep.. they were tracking him.**

"**It's what I do.. I told you I am not giving up" She said and she heard a little laugh from Duncan.**

"**You are pretty, who is your partner? " He said and Chanel stayed calm again.**

"**Do you think I am going to tell you that!" Chanel said and she made Duncan angry.**

"**Aw come on babe, you know you can't stop me" Chanel smiled and then the machine find him.**

"**GOT IT!" Harold said and Duncan laugh hard.**

"**Harold? Is Harold your partner? " He said and laughed harder.**

"**No.. he is the one who find you!" She said and because of that, Duncan was quiet.**

"**Well played princess, I think we will meet again." He said and hung up the phone.**

"**Where is he?" Noah said and Harold gave him a paper.**

"**He is in London, and we are in California" He said and Noah just sighed.**

"**Are we really going to do this Chanel?" Noah said and Chanel just smiled.  
"Yes Noah, everything for Izzy and Owen." She said and Noah smiled.**

"**You know their wedding is next week.." Harold said and then Chanel and Noah nodded.**

"**Then you must go.. Hope you save her in time" Leshawna said and hugged Chanel.**

**Then they stepped in Noah his car and ride away to the airport.**

"**We are going to London.. the place where I dropped out of Total Drama World Tour." Noah said and Chanel just stared out of the window.**

"**Are you.. okay Chanel?" Noah said.**

"**Yes.. just a little tired you know.. it's really late." She said and Noah saw an hotel.**

"**Want to sleep in a hotel?" He said and Chanel nodded and fell asleep again.**

**Then Noah placed his car in front of the hotel and stepped out and picked Chanel up in his arms.**

"**Why me? Why not someone else?" He said and walked to the hotel.**

Part 2 of my story!

So just vote, Chanel X Noah or not..

I let you choice so just say it on a review.

**REVIEW!**

XOXO,

POMFan


End file.
